Silent Melody
by rogue noctiluca
Summary: "Kenapa aku berbeda dari yang lainnya?" "Kenapa kau harus sama dengan yang lainnya?" / For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III


**Silent Melody**

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the fic.

A/N : disarankan membaca dengan aplikasi yang bisa menampilkan huruf _italic_. (Atau memang ffn gabisa menampilkan huruf miring ya? Cmiiw :) )

* * *

** Bebek mau terbang ke langit? Jangan konyol.**

Sakura memejamkan matanya, pasrah menerima apapun yang terjadi. Ia telah dilahirkan berbeda, jadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya dengan cara yang berbeda—menjemput kematian. Saat orang-orang hanya menunggu—atau bahkan menghindar—dari malaikat maut, ia memutuskan untuk mendatanginya, menyambutnya bak kawan lama.

Lagipula, tidak buruk juga kan? Mati di tempatnya bersembunyi. Tempatnya berlari dari kenyataan, tempatnya menonton pertunjukan seorang pemain biola jalanan dari kejauhan. Bukan hanya dua-tiga kali ia datang kesini—hampir setiap hari. Dan hampir setap hari, ia menonton pemusik jalanan itu dalam sunyi. Satu-satunya hal baik yang ada dari hidupnya yang (nyaris) porak-poranda.

** Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin.**

Masih segar dalam ingatannya kata-kata itu. Kata-kata teman-temannya, kakaknya—aih, mengingatnya saja sudah menyakitkan. Kata-kata yang membuatnya merutuki kondisi, membenci diri sendiri. Seberapa besarkah dosanya sampai Tuhan membuatnya dilahirkan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini?

** Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu—dan waktu orang lain!**

Ia masih ingat saat mereka membanting biola kesayangannya. Membanting impiannya, secercah asanya. Ia masih ingat wajah-wajah mereka yang sarat kebencian saat menatapnya (bahkan ia tidak mengerti apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Tidak akan pernah mengerti. Menyalahkan orang karena bermimpi? Yang benar saja. Makanya, Sakura tidak pernah—dan mungkin tidak akan pernah—bisa mempercayai orang lain.)

Dan sialnya, saat ini, wajah orang-orang itulah yang berkelabat di benaknya. Seakan-akan sedang memberikan penghinaan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

** Orang tuli mau main musik? Sadarlah, ini bukan negri dongeng!**

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ya, mungkin Sakura belum pernah merasa seyakin ini sebelumnya. Ia menjejakkan kakinya ke pembatas jembatan, perlahan tapi pasti. Lagipula, siapa juga yang peduli kalau dia pergi? Keluarganya? Lucu sekali, mengingat ayahnya yang penjudi dan kakaknya yang kerap pulang pagi itu bahkan tidak pernah menyadari (—atau menganggap?) keberadaannya.

Sebentar lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah dari dunia yang memuakkan ini. Dunia yang ia benci, dunia yang tak pernah sekalipun ia sukai (ah, bahkan dunia juga tidak pernah menyukainya.)

.

Tap

.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu kanan membuatnya menunda aksinya. Dengan mata sembabnya yang setengah terbelalak, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Di sana, tepat di belakangnya, berdirilah _dia_. Pemusik jalanan yang selalu menjadi tempat pelariannya—pelariannya dari kehidupannya yang kejam. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun—namun matanya yang hitam pekat, terus menatap manik _emerald_ miliknya sarat emosi. Tangan kirinya mempererat cengkramannya di bahu Sakura. Pelan, lelaki itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Oh—Sakura mengerti apa yang ia katakan!

.

'_Bukan begini caranya.'_

.

* * *

Sekarang, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di trotoar di depan sebuah toko yang tutup, berdampingan dalam keheningan—ah, maaf, Sakura selalu hidup dalam keheningan, jadi yang seperti ini sudah biasa baginya.

Di sana, si pemusik jalanan duduk dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku jaket birunya. Mata hitamnya tajam, memperhatikan ranting pohon yang saling bergemerisik—sampai akhirnya, mengugurkan daun-daun tua yang sudah menguning.

Di sebelahnya, Sakura duduk dengan jari yang saling bertautan. Rambut musim seminya bergoyang—bagaikan menari-nari mengikuti arah angin musim gugur.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu terus memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Tatapannya kosong. Kepalanya sudah terlalu pening. Kenapa ia menurut saja saat pemusik jalanan itu membawanya kemari? Bukankah ia bisa saja memberontak, lalu melanjutkan aksinya untuk—

.

Tap

.

Lagi, pemusik jalanan tadi menepuk bahunya pelan.

.

_Emerald _bertemu _onyx_. Lama. Sampai akhirnya, si pemusik jalanan mengambil sesuatu dari kotak besar yang biasa ia jadikan tempat untuk menampung receh dari penonton. Sekali lagi, Sakura dibuatnya terbelalak. Biola kesayangannya yang tadi ia campakkan, sekarang ada di tangan pemusik jalanan itu.

_'Tadi kau menjatuhkan ini.'_ Jelasnya, masih dengan bahasa isyarat.

Agak ragu, Sakura menerima biola itu, lalu meletakannya di pangkuannya—sebelum kembali terdiam lama.

.

_'Kenapa...'_

.

Merasa ada pergerakan, si pemusik jalanan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis di sebelahnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya. _'Kenapa kau bisa tahu?'_

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

_'Ada macam-macam orang yang menonton pertunjukanku.'_ Lanjutnya, _'tetapi, jarang ada penonton yang datang hampir setiap hari di waktu yang sama.'_

_'Bukan itu maksudku.'_ Sela Sakura cepat.

_'Kenapa kau bisa tahu... Kalau aku—'_

Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Si pemusik jalanan memegangi pergelangan tangannya, memintanya untuk tidak melanjutkan—seolah sudah mengerti apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu memejamkan matanya, menghela napas. Seakan tidak ingin membuka kenangan lama. _'Mendiang kakakku. Dia juga sama sepertimu.'_ Tatapannya berpindah ke langit kelabu—bayangnya dipenuhi kelabat masa lalu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pemusik jalanan, mengarahkannya ke biola tua di pangkuannya.

_'Kenapa...'_

Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air matanya tumpah, menganak sungai membasahi pipinya. Membasahi biola kesayangannya.

.

_'Kenapa... Aku berbeda dari yang lainnya?' _

_._

Tangisnya pecah, tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah. Persetan dengan krisis kepercayaan—ia sedang _sangat_ membutuhkan seorang pendengar. Bahkan dia sendiri heran, kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah menumpahkan perasaannya pada pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya.

Pemusik jalanan itu hanya meliriknya sekilas, masih dengan wajahnya yang datar.

_'Kenapa..' _

Pemuda berbadan tegap itu menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, memastikan lawan bicaranya melihatnya—sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

.

_'Kenapa kau harus sama dengan yang lainnya?'_

_._

Sakura tertegun—tanpa sadar, isakannya terhenti. Mata _jade_-nya menatap lelaki di sebelahnya intens. Dipeluknya biola tua yang tadi sempat dibuangnya.

Si pemusik jalanan memberikan isyarat untuk memperhatikannya. _'Kakakku...'_ Katanya, membuka cerita.

_'Ia tidak pernah menganggap keterbatasannya sebagai kekurangan.'_

Mata hitamnya melirik sekilas—sekali lagi memastikan kalau gadis itu memang sedang memperhatikannya.

_'Bahkan aku melihat sendiri, betapa orang-orang meremehkannya. _

_"_Tunarungu ingin menjadi musisi? Yang benar saja!_" begitu kata mereka._

_Kau tau bagaimana reaksi kakakku saat mereka mencela impiannya?'_

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Tangannya masih memeluk biola tuanya, matanya tak bisa lepas dari lelaki di sampingnya. Pemusik jalanan itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

_'Ia selalu tersenyum, lalu berkata dengan terbata-bata "_maaf—aku tidak bisa mendengar kalian." _Setelah itu, dia akan pamit meninggalkan mereka.'_

Deg.

Pukulan telak bagi Sakura.

Ia menelan ludah. Entahlah, hanya saja, tiba-tiba ia merasa—lemah?

.

_'Musik adalah sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati semua orang.' _Si pemusik melanjutkan ceritanya.

.

_'Kau hanya perlu menutup matamu, dan merasakan keindahannya—tidak dengan telinga. Tapi, dengan ini.'_ Isyarat terakhir, ia menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

.

Lelaki itu tampak merogoh sesuatu dari kotak besar tadi. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan seksama—rahang tegasnya, bahu tegapnya—_sebenarnya siapa orang ini?_

Pemusik jalanan berambut jabrik itu membalikkan badan, menyerahkan sebuah buku lusuh di tangannya. Sakura meletakkan biolanya. Beralih menerima buku yang pemuda itu sodorkan.

Perlahan, ia mulai membuka halaman demi halaman buku bersampul biru tua tadi. Kertasnya sudah menguning—entah termakan usia, atau karena disimpan dengan tidak layak. Halaman pertama, kosong. Halaman berikutnya, terpampang garis-garis horizontal dengan bubuhan bulatan-bulatan hitam kecil. Sakura membuka lembaran berikutnya.

Berikutnya.

Berikutnya.

Berikutnya lagi.

Isinya masih sama—garis-garis melintang, dengan banyak simbol di atasnya.

.

Ini...

.

Partitur biola?

.

Di halaman terakhir, pemusik jalanan itu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sebuah judul partitur. _'Ini _piece _terakhir yang mendiang tulis sebelum memberikan buku ini padaku.'_

Jadi, kakak orang ini yang menulis semuanya?

_'Kau boleh memilikinya kalau mau.' _

Isyarat terakhir si pemusik jalanan sedikit membuat Sakura kaget—sekaligus malu. Berarti, orang ini menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia menggenggam buku ini erat, tak mengalihkan tatapannya barang sedetikpun?

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng. _'Tapi... Buku ini sangat berharga buatmu.'_

Yah, bagaimanapun, ia tidak sampai hati mengambil hak milik orang lain. Terlebih, ekspresi pemusik jalanan ini ketika menceritakan tentang kakaknya—wajahnya tetap datar, memang. Namun matanya menyiratkan luka lama yang mendalam, yang tak kunjung tersembuhkan juga.

Si pemusik jalanan hanya mendengus pendek. _'Memangnya aku pernah bilang begitu?'_

Dan Sakura hanya bisa kikuk mendengar jawabannya yang tak terduga.

Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya.

_'Ambil saja. Aku sudah hafal isinya di luar kepala.' _Lanjutnya, sebelum membereskan barang-barangnya yang lain. Memasukkannya ke dalam kotak besar tadi.

_'Lagipula, buku ini sudah membuatmu lupa kalau tadi kau nyaris mati, kan?'_

Tunggu dulu. Apa-apaan orang ini?

Pemuda itu berdiri. Tangannya terulur—menawarkan bantuan kalau-kalau Sakura juga mau mengikutinya. Gadis itu menyambut tangannya, lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor karena debu. Sejurus kemudian, dilihatnya tangan kanan si pemusik jalanan itu bergerak, mendekati wajahnya—

_Ctak!_

_—_lalu menyentil dahinya.

Refleks, tangan Sakura—yang tidak sedang memegang biola—mengusap bekas sentilan tadi sambil meringis kesakitan. Belum sempat ia protes, lelaki di hadapannya memberikan isyarat lagi.

_'Jangan pernah lakukan hal bodoh dan kekanakan seperti tadi.'_

Gadis yang tingginya hanya sebahu si pemusik itu mengangguk pelan. Tangannya masih memegangi dahinya yang lebar.

_'Mungkin kita berbeda, dan aku tak akan bisa memahamimu—yang selalu hidup dalam kesunyian—sepenuhnya.' _

Pemuda itu memberikan isyarat terakhir sebelum benar-benar berbalik meninggalkannya. _'Tapi, kalau kau butuh teman bicara, datang saja kapan-kapan.'_

Sekarang, pemusik jalanan itu benar-benar pergi. Sakura hanya menatap siluetnya yang berjalan menjauh dalam diam—tanpa pergerakan. Membiarkan hembusan angin memainkan anak rambutnya. Ia menelan ludah—hanya beberapa menit, tetapi percakapan barusan (mungkin) sudah merubah total hidupnya.

.

Dan mungkin, mulai saat ini, Sakura akan merubah cara pandangnya terhadap dunia.

.

_Memangnya kenapa ia harus sama dengan yang lainnya?_ Hal itu tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam benaknya.

.

Mungkin saja, mulai besok dia akan lebih sering berkunjung kesini. Dan besoknya lagi. Dan besok-besoknya lagi.

.

.

.

_Dan untuk pertama kali, Sakura tidak merasa sendiri dalam sepi._

_._

(Ah, dasar gadis ceroboh—ia bahkan tidak mengetahui nama pemuda tadi!)

.

**FIN**

* * *

Word count : 1.504

np : Between Heaven and Hell - BoA

Mungkin oneshot pertama yang paling panjang yang pernah saya bikin. Maaf kalo jelek dan feel-nya nggak kerasa... terinspirasi dai iklan pant*ne yang tayang di thailand (?) jadi mohon maaf kalo agak mirip. hehehe. kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. makasih udah baca :)

_Review?_


End file.
